Meltdown
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: "You guys are acting like you are in some resort." Abby spat out in anger. Something in Melissa snaps and she can't contain herself. She tries to get Abby to realize that their life wasn't as picture perfect as it seemed.


**I don't own anything. This story was written be me, it's mine and if it is copied that is plagiarism!**

* * *

"You guys are acting like you are in some resort." Abby spat out in anger.

I was stunned. This person in front of me was not the Abby I know. Abby was so sweet and full of hope and positivity. Now watching her aimlessly eat away our food without a care was scary.

Everyone was looking at each other confused on what to do.

Hoping to get through to her I spoke up gently.

"Abby we've worked hard to build -

"Melissa stop right there. You don't know anything about working hard."

I was taken aback at how harsh she was. I didn't know what to say and I was thankful when Jackson spoke up

Jackson spoke up angrily. "Hey! Mel's right. You -

She got up from eating a piece of papaya and chucked it across the campsite.

We all stepped back, alarmed at how cold she was acting. She looked at Jackson menacingly and smirked coldly.

"You guys are something else. Defending your girlfriend Jackson is not gonna help us survive. You guys have been so sheltered and never faced a real problem."

Something in me snapped. I rolled my eyes and took a step forward and spoke up frustration etched on my face.

"Abby we have faced problems! Before you try to cut me off listen for a second!" This was it I was gonna say everything and not hold back.

Everyone was looking at me.

"Nathan nearly died 3 times! Jackson got sick from contaminated water and could have died! Taylor and I fell off a cliff, Eric nearly died from an oyster allergy! Nathan and Daley nearly got swept away in a tide! We've gone through a lot! It was YOUR choice to go back alone. So don't go around making us feel bad when it was your choice."

I was panting slightly considering how fast I unloaded everything at her. She even had a look for a moment, where she was shocked.

Abby stared hard at me and I never broke contact. Yes, she intimidated me, but I was not going to let her know that.

"She's right Abby. We do know a thing or two about working hard and survival." Nathan said gently.

She rolled her eyes and spoke in a baby voice.

"Aww. Am I supposed to suddenly revert to being understanding?"

She walked up to me and stared long and hard. Jackson came in the middle.

"Alright Abby, you've said enough."

She stepped back and reverted back to condescending Abby. Though, that side of her didn't really leave once from the moment she set foot back here.

"Whatever, this little house game you guys are playing won't work forever."

"Will you just admit that we have gone through a lot?" I spoke softly hoping I got through to her.

She looked at me and I saw a flash of the old Abby. Her face broke slightly and within seconds she reverted back to the cold Abby no seemed to fathom. She walked away into the forest.

"Wow Mel, that was so brave of you." Taylor said with shock. It was obvious everyone was still letting everything that occurred sink in.

"I'm still taking this Abby in." I whispered.

All the memories of Abby and I as kids wouldn't leave my mind. The Abby I used to play hopscotch with. The Abby I did projects with. The Abby, which believed in sending a student on this trip. She was such a sweet person; I know she's still there.

"Mel!"

I looked at Jackson and realized everyone left, probably to go back to there jobs.

Jackson stared at me questioningly.

I looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, just thought of stuff."

"It's alright. Gotta admit you stepping up against Abby was... brave." He had a small smile forming.

I smiled modestly but in the back of my mind I was deflated that he used the same word as Taylor had.

Why did I have to link everything back to her? Well she did always take away my happiness… I decided to speak up before Jackson thought I was blanking out on him again.

I shrugged and answered softly. "It wasn't really brave, I just thought if I spoke up she would have changed back to the old Abby. Didn't really accomplish that though."

"I'm sure you've got her thinking." He did his signature half smile and touched my arm briefly.

With that he went back to cutting some wood. I don't necessarily know where Jackson and I completely stand. But I know he would still defend and protect me.

I looked far away at Abby. I hope she isn't right about things going to breakdown.

I looked around and realized how split everyone looked. Yes, we all had different jobs, but the atmosphere was different. I tense up at the thought of our family being broken apart.

We've worked so hard but why doesn't it feel like it's enough anymore?

* * *

**So I wrote this after thinking that when Abby came back she would be really snappy and with everything between Jackson and Taylor, Melissa wouldn't be so quiet about things. I may write more stories like this so lemme know if you wanna see more! **


End file.
